I'm her worst nightmare
by dj-cee-8
Summary: Draco Malfoy's feelings for Hermione Granger. just read it : . it'd DMxHG


_I hate it that she hates me. I never wanted anything so bad in my whole life. _

_I can't have her, and I never will. The way she smiles, it intoxicates me. How can she ever love a pompous git like me? I'm her worst nightmare….._

DRACO's POV:

I walked down the halls, trying to decipher my thoughts. I was alone. I didn't want Crabbe or Goyle to accompany me. They just sucked in the air I should have consumed. They just wasted the space that she should have filled in if it was even possible. I wanted her by my side.

I wanted a miracle.

I stood at the door to the room of requirement. It was my silent sanctuary. I always went there whenever I wanted to think things over. Whenever I feel like my heart was being tortured because I saw her with another guy again. Holding out the handle, I sighed and turned it clockwise. It turned into grassland, with a single tree in the middle and a swing hanging by its branch. The Room of Requirement always turned into this exact scene whenever I stepped foot on its stone cold tile, that'll eventually turn into soft, green grass. The air was filled with the feeling of serenity. I remember when I was young, I used to sneak out of the manor and go to the public playground. At the far end, there stood a single tree, different from the others. It had marks on it, because I always put my initials every time I played the swing. The seat was made of wood and its ends were hung by two brown ropes connecting to the tree's branch. When I used it, I loved the feeling of the wind in my face. It was a soothing spot. It was simple, but it was perfect.

I always went there alone. Nobody really wanted to go there, simply because they used the improved swings with plastic seats and eye-catching colors and didn't care at old, wooden ones. I'd recall my life there. I'd think about the ones who mattered to me that I've already lost. I'd dream about what I wanted with my life and how I'll never even come close to accomplishing it.

I was pathetic.

When I went home, I would always get punished for going out, especially without asking for permission from my father. The one I came to recognize as my idol when I was younger. Now, I felt like he was my most hated person in the whole of the world, like I was ashamed to call him my father. I would stay at my room, lock up and hide in the covers, only to make them damp with my tears.

I was very vulnerable. And I still am.

My life was as complicated as you can pin point it out to be. My father hates me and doesn't think I'll have any worth until I kill Potter, and the love of my life loathes me just like she would with any other prejudiced wizard. My friends don't really like me for what I am, they like me because of what I stand for. Every Gryffindor hates me, and the other houses except mine think I'm just being an attention seeker with my rudeness and gloating. That's what I've been the last 6 years.

A Complete Bastard.

I walked towards the tree, to sit at the swing. I took hold of one handle, then the other, and started rocking myself slowly. I know, I'm quite childish, but it's just one of the many surprising facts about me. Usually, in front of a large crowd, I'd say I just wanted to have a look at what a muggle thing like a swing does and say that it's useless. But it's not. Especially this one. I bowed my head down, thinking of how I can never have her. She was an angel, and I was the devious devil. We were enemies. It would always be that way. It would never change even if I offered anything.

She was my complete opposite, yet in some way, I felt like she was the perfect match for me. I stayed there, swaying with the swing and felt like nothing else existed in the whole world. I felt lifeless. Bowing my head, my platinum blonde strands fell just above my eyes. I closed them shut, along with everything I felt. I couldn't handle it anymore. All the things I felt since I was young spattered down the ground. I wanted her to love me. I wanted her more than anything. I wanted to wake up and be the first thing she sees in the morning. I want to hold her tight and never let her go, but that only happens in my dreams. Where there is no reality, no solidity of everything, but no harsh reality, sweet images of what could've been, everything that meant absolutely everything. Tear drops fell and my heart also stopped beating. I knew she hated me, but I had no choice. I couldn't possibly show any good inkling towards her. I really had no choice…..

How can she do this to me? How _does_ she do this to me? Why do I feel like she's my whole identity? Like she's someone that was meant for me? How can I ever love Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, best friend of potter, love of Weasley, and princess of Gryffindor? How can I ever love the same name that goes with the word 'mudblood' whenever it comes out of my mouth? But the main question was, _How can she notice someone like me? I'm her worst nightmare…_

_(A/N: I like the way Draco is very vulnerable in this fic of mine. Anyways, review please )_


End file.
